Purgatory
by Nico.Slade
Summary: Alvin crawls out of purgatory but carrying a child, Simon has a son who has no mother but what will happen when Simon and Alvin finally come together? Will there family accept them or shun them This is not my first Mpreg fan fiction so enjoy


Purgatory

* * *

Hey just I'm back I kinda fibbed about that being my last, well more I felt bad but any way this is gonna be my for real last one for AATC. I am also gonna focus on just writing this story till either I run out of idea's or you guys suggest I move on. I am also using the description of purgatory from supernatural. No spoilers for supernatural ok.

*Warning this fan fiction will contain the following

Mpreg

Supernatural themes

Swearing

Possible sex

Obvious religious themes

If you are not a fan of Alvon then I suggest you leave now or forever hold your piece

Let's get this started shall we

* * *

Chapter 1 – Emerging from the rabbit hole

I looked back at the endless forest behind me, I was about to crawl out of purgatory. The one place nothing should be able to escape but I found the backdoor, I felt good escaping this prison but I was not the only one escaping purgatory because nestled in my arms was the soul of my only friend in the whole of purgatory. I stared at the white swirling portal, hesitant about crossing over because of the soul in my arms

"You can do it Alvin, just take the plunge" I heard a voice resonate from the soul, It was a soft male British voice that bordered on soothing

"I'm afraid I might lose you, Jacob" I said but I swear I felt him smile at me even though he was simply a white, shapeless and glowing blob

"Even if I don't make it through, you'll a part of me with you" he said to me, urging me to the portal but when I heard the growl behind me

I bolted forward into the portal in time to be missed by the creatures claws, I felt Jacob be ripped from my arms as he is thrown back into purgatory. I appeared in a dark alley, my clothing bloodstained from my various fights in purgatory. I wiped my eyes free of tears, spinning around when I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I gripped the person's wrist, twisting it forward. I placed my bone knife to the person's throat, the crudely made knife sat on his jugular allowing a swift kill if needed. I saw it was simply a homeless man, begging for change but I probably scared him shitless. I placed my finger to my lips to indicate silence; he nodded in response and went on his way. I rested my hand on my stomach protectively, my oversized sweater hiding the obvious bulge but I didn't have time to ponder what Jacob said.

I wandered down the streets of Los Angeles, trying to get my bearing of where I was. All I knew is I was where I needed to be but I still had to find Dave, Simon and Theodore but I was armed with only my bone knife so I had to find some supplies. I noticed a little grocery store, it appeared quaint and inviting and I saw that it was closed for the night. I managed to pick the lock, allowing me quick access and I grabbed a few bottles of water and some snack food but I knew that it wouldn't be long till somebody saw me. I moved silently away from the store just as the cops pulled up to answer the silent alarm I tripped

I wander LA for weeks till I sound myself in the suburb of West Eastman and I soon found myself on a familiar road but I was being haunted by dreams of purgatory but I pressed on, passing my high school so I took my normal route home from school. I found myself now standing on myself standing on front lawn of my home but it seemed so menacing. I had to face it so I steeled myself and made my way to the front door. I knocked loudly on the door; I took a deep breath and waited for an answer but my spirits dropped when I heard a young boy yell that he'd get the door

"Hello, how can I help you sir?" the boy asked politely

"I'm looking for my brothers Simon and Theodore, do you know if they still live here?" I ask, fidgeting with my hoodie

"Daddy, Somebodies here for you!" he yelled in the direction of the kitchen

"Who is it AJ?" I heard Simon's voice call from the kitchen, along with Theodore humming a song to himself

"Uncle Alvin!" he responded loudly

"You know Uncle Alvin's been dead for Five years" Simon said

"Well you must be wrong then" I call out, waiting for some sign he heard me 'Five years it felt more like fifty' I thought to myself

I hear a plate shatter as a bespectacled chipmunk in blue and a chubby chipmunk in green stepped into the foyer. I smiled at them with my arms crossed over my pregnant belly, the air strong with awkwardness. I opened my arms for a hug, pulling Theodore into the hug.

"I missed you baby bro" I said as I released Theo from the hug, I wiped a tear from my eye before looking over to Simon. I walked over to Simon who looked like he was on the verge of crying

"I really hope this is not a dream" he said, tears rolling down his cheeks

"Here's your proof" I said before I pulled him close to me. I placed my lips on to his, stealing a passionate kiss. We remained lip locked for a good three minutes before breaking for air, I ignored the gasp coming from Theo and the kid but I simply stared into Simon's eyes

"How did you know Alvin?" Simon said, his blue eyes twinkling with joy

"You'll be surprise about what I learnt in purgatory" I said with a smile

"Purgatory?" he asked

"I'll tell you later" I responded

We turned in for the night but I still had a long way to go before anything is normal

* * *

I hope you enjoyed I did try for this and I was completely sober for this one unlike I was for the last fan fic I wrote so if you want more it will be done.


End file.
